What A Vacation
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Part 4 of mpreg series. Just a short ficlit of Sam and Dean's vacation. Mpreg, slash, don't like don't read. Rated T for language


**Sorry this took forever to upload but here's the fourth part of the series. Its just a little ficlit about the boys vacation. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned the boys, I do not. Nor do I own the story The Great Gatsby or the phrase I used.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It's been two months since the Splicer Demon incident. Two months of hunt after hunt after hunt. Sam was still puking his guts every day, but now he started to get a little baby bump which made him exceptionally happy. And if Dean was being honest with himself, he would say that it made him happy too. To know that there was a life he created.

"Dean?" Sam called out softly.

Dean looked over to the passenger seat, "Yeah?"

"I need to pee."

Dean nodded and promised to stop at the next rest stop they came to. They pulled into a gas station close to the interstate once they reached Tennessee and while Sam went to the bathroom Dean filled the tank and went to get some snacks. He was happy. They were finally taking a vacation. After the Splicer Demon these two months had been rough and they needed a break.

**~SPN~**

After 27 hours on the road even with the constant pit stops, Dean was exhausted and his leg had a cramp. He looked at his brother in the passenger seat passed out with a hand on his belly. Dean lightly reached a hand out and touched his brother's bump. It still saddened him when he thought about what he had done to his brother, but he was also ecstatic about them finally having a family together. Some people may think it weird, but Dean didn't care. He wanted to start a better life with Sam. He finally pulled into their hotel. When he had researched it online, he felt like the Country Inn & Suites seemed like the best fit for them. Not only was it cheap, but it catered to both of them. The rooms came with High-definition television and cable for him and it also had a huge library that Sam would be able to enjoy among other things.

"Sammy."

"Mm," Sam moaned.

Dean chuckled, "Hey, come on baby, we're here."

Sam groaned and opened his eyes, "Hey."

Dean grinned, "Hey, come on. You can sleep in a real bed once we get inside."

Sam nodded and proceeded to climb out the car. Dean followed him and they grabbed their duffles and headed into the front door where Dean checked them in. Marjorie, the woman behind the desk, gave Dean a flirtatious smile and then, proceeded to show the boys to their room.

"Enjoy your stay," She said winking at Dean.

Dean shuddered as he shut the door, "Freakin' cougars, man."

Sam laughed as he laid down on the bed, "Oh man, you gotta feel this bed, De, fucking comfortable."

Dean laughed and nodded, "I bet."

Dean rummaged through his bag and came up with the salt and proceeded to salt the doors and windows, making sure to keep the lines thin enough so no one would notice. He replaced the salt to his bag and stripped off his jeans, boots and socks, as he climbed into the bed.

"Damn I'm so tired."

Sam immediately curled into him, "I told you to let me drive."

"Sam, you're pregnant. I'm not gonna let you drive."

Sam laughed, "Dude, pregnant people drive all the time. Even when they're really far along, which I'm not."

Dean laughed, "Whatever man, let's get you comfortable, huh?"

Dean helped Sam strip off his jeans, boots and socks and then climb under the covers. Dean went to shut the light off and then climbed in the bed next to Sam. He put his hand underneath Sam's shirt and laid it on his belly. Sam hissed.

"You're hands are cold."

"M'sorry," Dean mumbled kissing his brother's lips.

"It's okay, I kinda like it," Sam murmured sleepily.

Dean chuckled as he placed a kiss to Sam's cheek and they drifted off to sleep.

**~SPN~**

The next morning after breakfast the boys decided to explore their surroundings. They decided first to check out the hotel and Sam was excited about the library and the free WI-FI, like Dean knew he would be and Dean loved the fact that there was a pool and a weight room. They then decided to go into town and check to see the things they had there. What Sam didn't know was that Dean had packed them a picnic to have on the beach.

"Dean, no," Sam argued once Dean parked the car.

"Come on, Sammy, you love the beach," Dean protested.

"I'm not changing though."

"Dude, what's the problem?"

"I'm pregnant, Dean what would people say?"

Dean snorted, "Who gives a fuck, Sammy. Come on, I packed us a picnic with all your favorites. Even that sauerkraut you've been craving with your ice cream."

Sam looked at him with wide eyes, "Really?"

Dean chuckled and ruffled Sam's hair, "Really."

Sam laughed and launched himself over the bench seat and kissed Dean deeply on the mouth, "I love you, De."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm awesome."

"Shut up asshole," Sam laughed as he climbed out of the car.

A few minutes later the Winchesters were in their swim trunks sitting on a couple of towels. Dean was seated behind Sam as he rubbed suntan lotion on his brother's back.

"You wanna eat first? I could eat, I'm hungry."

Sam laughed, "Dude you're always hungry. You're worse than I am and I'm the one having a baby."

"Shut up, bitch."

"Make me jerk."

So Dean kissed him. Sam moaned and leaned into the kiss. He loved Dean's kisses, they were like barbecue sauce, sweet and tangy. If they had been somewhere else, Sam would've kissed him all day long, but since they were in the eyes of a bunch of people and that included little kids, Sam couldn't. He pulled back gently and licked his lips.

"Let's eat."

"That's my boy," Dean grinned as he opened the cooler.

The two ate everything in the cooler except for the ice cream and sauerkraut. Sam said he wanted to save that. So they ended up lazing around on the towels for a few minutes before Sam shot up giggling, and smacked Dean's leg.

"Tag, you're it," he laughed before running away.

Dean laughed and shot up after his brother chasing him around the beach. After a short game of tag, Sam dropped in the sand and started making a sandcastle.

Dean laughed sitting next to him, "You're such a little kid."

"Bite me."

"Ask me nicely and I will."

"Dean," Sam moaned.

Dean laughed and then dragged his brother into the water where they ended up swimming all day.

**~SPN~**

Sam came out of the shower to find Dean sprawled out on the bed watching Dr. Sexy, MD. He sighed and nudged him.

"Come on Dean, let's go out."

Dean barely lifted his head or turned away from the screen, "Sammy it's been three days. We've gone out and did something every day. Right now I'm kinda content with staying in for a little while."

Sam frowned, "Fine, you stay here and I'm going out."

"To do what, Sammy?"

Sam shrugged, I don't know yet," he said rubbing his belly.

Dean sighed, "Okay, be safe."

"You too," Sam replied as he walked out the door.

While Dean watched his show, Sam decided to head into town. He had decided to walk since it was a nice day and he went to the library for a few minutes. It was nice being able to go to the library other than research for a hunt. He was browsing through the international languages section when he found a copy of his favorite book The Great Gatsby in Latin.

"Awesome!" he shouted before remembering he was in the library.

He grabbed the book and went to sit at a table and began to read it happily. He didn't even recognize someone approaching him.

"Excuse me?"

He looked up and grinned at the girl, "Hi."

"You speak English?" The girl asked.

Sam nodded, "Yes."

"But you are reading…?"

Sam laughed, "Oh this is just for fun."

"So you know Latin?"

"Fluently."

"And you like to read in Latin?"

Sam nodded and frowned, "What can I do for you?"

She grinned, "Mea purgando. I am Marisol," she said sticking out her hand.

Sam shook it, "Sam."

"I was trying to find this jewelry store my friend told me about, but I got turned around."

"I'm sorry, I don't live here. I'm here on vacation, but I can help you look, I'm pretty good with directions."

Marisol smiled. She followed Sam to the check out where he checked out his book and the two left the library.

"You know, that is one of my favorite books," Marisol said. "Quod page sunt vobis in?"

"Page eight," he said as they walked down the street. "Do you know the name of the street?"

"My friend told me check out Ackerman's Jewelers. She said it was on 5335 Ehrlich Road," Marisol explained. "You know there is this beautiful scene on that page."

Sam looked at the street signs, "Yeah?"

"Oh, yes. It starts out: In tantum omnino stabilem obiectum in in locus ingentes lecto."

Sam nodded as he recited the passage from memory, "In tantum omnino stabilem obiectum in in locus ingentes lecto in quod duo iuvenes mulieres confisi fore ut super ancoris Balloon. Uterque in album, et vestes sunt undantia et volitans ut si modo reflatur in post brevi fuga circa domum."

Marisol looked impressed as they reached the jewelry store, "You memorized that after having read it once?"

Sam smiled holding the door open for her, "I've read this book at least five times, two of those times have been in Latin."

Marisol grinned, "I'm impressed."

**~SPN~**

Sam didn't return to the hotel til about seven in the evening. He found Dean coming out of the shower.

"Dude, where've you been all day?" Dean asked drying his hair.

"Out, Dean."

"Really? And what did you do?"

Sam sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his boots, "Well, I went to the library and it was nice you know, not to have to go there for research? And I found The Great Gatsby in Latin so I started reading it-"

"Wait, you can read a book in Latin?"

"Uh, yeah, Dean. I'm kinda fluent in Latin since we need it for the exorcisms. Anyway, so I met this girl and it was amazing, we went to a jewelry store and had coffee and-"

"Whoa! Wait a minute, you hung out all day with some chick?"

Sam frowned, "Dean, it wasn't like that. We were just having a good time. You wanted to stay in and so I went out."

"Really, Sam? So you hang out with some chick. How do I know you didn't fuck her?"

Sam stood up and went to Dean, "Because I told her I was here on vacation with my boyfriend. She kinda got the message, Dean. She was a bit disappointed but she was okay."

"How do you know she wasn't a demon or whatever?"

"I did test her Dean. Do you really not trust me?" Sam asked with hurt in his eyes.

Dean sighed, "Sammy, it's just that you're young and you're pregnant."

"So that makes me weak? Vulnerable?" Sam asked.

"No Sam, that's not it at all, I swear. I just don't want anyone taking advantage of you that's all."

"Yeah okay," Sam said heading to the bathroom.

Dean just sighed.

**~SPN~**

2 weeks later the boys were getting ready to pack up and head back to Bobby's. There were sad that their vacation had to end but they knew they had to get back into the game. Monsters weren't gonna hunt themselves.

"Got everything?" Dean asked as he put the bags in the back of the impala.

"Sam nodded, "Yeah. I just checked us out. Looks like we're free to go."

Dean nodded as they climbed into the impala and drove off.

**END.**

* * *

**Here's the English translation for the Latin phrases I used.**

**1. Mea purgando-My apologies**

**2. Quod page sunt vobis in-What page are you on**

**3. In tantum omnino stabilem obiectum in in locus ingentes lecto- The only completely stationary object in the room was an enormous couch**

**4. (the complete phrase) In tantum omnino stabilem obiectum in in locus ingentes lecto in quod duo iuvenes mulieres confisi fore ut super ancoris Balloon. Uterque in album, et vestes sunt undantia et volitans ut si modo reflatur in post brevi fuga circa domum.-The only completely stationary object in the room was an enormous couch on which two young women were buoyed as though upon an anchored balloon. They were both in white, and their dresses were rippling and fluttering as if they had just been blown back in after a short flight around the house.**


End file.
